Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly
Scarlet Spider as he appears in fan-fics. Weaknesses Scarlet Spider, like Spider-Man, shares his guilt as he has Peter's memories. He also has self-doubt due to being a clone of Spider-Man. Equipment Like Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider has web shooters, and he also has wrist devices outside of his suit that fire an impact webbing that can instantly contain opponents in web fluid. History Spectacular Spider-Man Send in the Clones A clone of Peter that was created by Miles Warren after discovering the spider DNA in Peter's blood sample and realizing Peter Parker was Spider-Man. The clone was then freed by Peter when he found him with Gwen. The clone had all of Peter's memories up to Osborn's funeral. The clone was then shocked to find out he was the clone. The clone then managed to accept it and wondered what Aunt May would do when he arrived with Peter. He then confirmed Peter's explanation to Gwen of his origin. The clone then named himself Ben Reilly after Uncle Ben and Aunt May's maiden name. After getting some clothes and preparing to leave, Ben believes Peter jinxed them them by saying that he hoped they could escape the lab before Warren arrived. Enter the Jackal On the way home, Ben believed that Peter would be saying hello the the 9pm curfew again. Ben suddenly believed he heard laughter but then simply shrugged it off as nerves. When Ben arrived at the house, where Aunt May revealed that she already knew. He then revealed his name to be Ben Reilly, asking for Aunt May's permission to use her last name. He then thanked Aunt May for suggesting cover, and asked permission to do something with his hair to help with originality. At high school, Ben arrived with short blond hair. Ben then said hello to Mary Jane on his first day at school. He then pretended not to know Sally when she shrieked. Ben then nervously greeted Liz Allen and turned down her offer to be shown around by her due to having memories of when she went out with Peter. He then groaned about his ears when Sally shrieked again. Ben then admitted that he needed to be more careful. Ben then accidentally changed his cover story when he called himself Peter's half-brother on his mother's side. During a drawing for a new ride-along, Ben ended up with Gwen. Ben then remarked that this was awkward and agreed with her to get the ride-along done with. He then admitted to Sally that he dyed his hair. When Peter left to fight a new enemy called the Jackal, Ben made a cover about going to the bathroom before buying a ski mask, goggles, and a vest with a spider on it to help Peter. When Ben arrived, he said he was someone very close to Spider-Man to covertly reveal who he was to Spider-Man. When Ben's called Jackal's property, Ben exclaims disgust that Miles Warren turned himself into that on purpose. When Spider-Man webbed Jackal, Ben tried to clear the room of civilians, including Mary Jane and Sally. Ben had to tell Sally to go twice before Mary Jane shoved her away. Ben then calls Spider-Man's suggested hero name, the Scandiferous Skier-Dude, mean. Ben then kicks Jackal down where Spider-Man webs him up. Once Jackal is taken away, turned back into Warren due to Gene Cleanser, Ben listens to Gwen's advise about a new costume. Ben later uses his bathroom cover again when Sally asks where Ben and been, adding he was with Peter when he was taking pictures but left to use the bathroom. At home, Ben tried to figure out a new costume idea when Aunt May volunteered her help. Ben then ends up with an all red version of Spider-Man's outfit with a blue sleeveless hoodie with a black spider on it. Calling himself Scarlet Spider, Ben takes care of a petty mugger. Mysterious Mysterio Scarlet Spider later helps Spider-Man beat up Mysterio. He also called him wimpy and weird. Scarlet Spider then takes offense when Mysterio says that Scarlet Spider's hero name sounds like a girl's. He then asks Captain Stacy if it sounds like a girl's name and is angered when Captain Stacy pretends to get a call from Gwen. When Scarlet Spider asks Spider-Man, he pretends that they have to get home. At home, when Ben asks Aunt May, she quickly changes the subject to the fact that she volunteered for the adopt-a-con program. The next day at school, Ben encouraged Peter to try out for the school play. He also teased Peter about how Mary Jane appears to like him. He continues teasing Peter until they go home, and Aunt May joins in. That night, after learning that Quinten Beck's going to be their new house guest, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider run into Venom. Scarlet Spider realizes that it's not Eddie since he set of their Spider-Sense and all it could say was, "Rah!" After they find out that the fake Venom is a robot, they both assume Beck until they see him at the house. Scarlet Spider then wonders if it's his costume that makes people think he's a girl. Ben then wonders what happened when Aunt May serves lobster. Ben then learns that Peter got the part in the play and promises to give Beck a recording. Back at school, Ben hears about several others getting parts in the play. After finding out what the play, Auntie Mame, was about, he also greets Gwen. Ben then tells Gwen that Beck's surprisingly nice. After Peter learns of a read through, Ben promises to go on Spider-duty for him. That night, Scarlet Spider's swinging around when what appears to be Green Goblin appears. Scarlet Spider is shocked by this until Goblin makes another crack about being a girl, and Scarlet Spider punches him to discover that it's another robot and smashes him. He then guesses that it was the Tinkerer. Scarlet Spider then arrives at an encyclopedia store, and meets what appears to be Mysterio. Scarlet Spider then tosses a pipe at Mysterio to find that it's another robot, and confirms that the Tinkerer was behind it. Scarlet Spider then kicks the Mysterio robot into a wall before Tinkerer arrives and explains he wanted to show off his work, with Scarlet Spider preparing to fight when Tinkerer calls up robotic versions of the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Sandman, and Venom. Scarlet Spider then tosses the Venom robot at the Dr. Octopus robot. Scarlet Spider then dodges a pumpkin bomb from the Green Goblin robot that destroys the Sandman robot. Scarlet Spider then destroys the Green Goblin robot and knocks out Tinkerer to take him to jail. Spider-Man and Weapon X When Ben learned that Peter and Mary Jane had gotten together, Scarlet Spider joked about it while web swinging with Spider-Man. When Electro arrives, Scarlet Spider tries to fight him, but he only gets blasted in the foot and knocked out. He manages to recover in time to hear Electro say the name, Stryker. After fully recovering, Scarlet Spider goes to the X-Men for help. Scarlet Spider then explained how Electro kidnapped Spider-Man for Stryker. Before looking for Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider goggled Emma's outfit. Later, when Liger grumbled about making a deal with X-23, so she wouldn't go, Scarlet Spider guessed it was because he loved his little sister. Scarlet Spider then told Liger to shut up when he joked about his name sounding feminine. Scarlet Spider and Liger then agreed to stop fighting when Kayla threatened to separate them like children. Scarlet Spider later asked if Iceman was airsick as he was vomiting on the ground. Outside the base, Scarlet Spider asked how they were going to get inside and was awed when Cyclops blew the door down. After invading Weapon X, Scarlet Spider ended up knocking a guard on the head with his own riffle. Scarlet Spider was confused by Deadpool's banter when he arrived and called Liger sick when he cut Deadpool's head off. When Deadpool's head still talked, Scarlet Spider gasped and tossed it away. At the base, during a confrontation with the Man-Spider, Scarlet Spider gets the Man-Spider's attention by calling him fang boy. As it charged at him, Scarlet Spider used his compact webbing to encase Man-Spider in an unbreakable cocoon. Scarlet Spider then claimed they had won before Electro returned. After Wolverine and Cyclops dealt with Electro, Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man are taken back to New York with Electro. Return of the Symbiote While on patrol, Scarlet Spider grumbled about being lower than Peter on the social ladder at school and having everyone think he was a girl. When he faced Mysterio, Scarlet Spider assumed he was another Tinkerer robot until he kicked him and felt flesh. Scarlet Spider then pulled Mysterio's helmet off to reveal Beck. Scarlet Spider then got agitated when Mysterio called him Missy and gets kicked into the sewer where he lands on the Symbiote which quickly attaches to him and turns Ben into the Black Spider. Black Spider then easily webs up Beck and knocks him out with a punch to the head, claiming Peter's time in the sun was over. Ben then returned home and told Peter that Beck was in jail and started an argument with Peter about not pulling his weight since he started dating Mary Jane. Ben then defended his actions by saying he developed a backbone before going inside. At school, Ben only got angrier as he looked at Peter talking to Gwen and Mary Jane, calling Peter a lady's man. He also believes he's strong enough to handle the Symbiote as he still refers to himself in the singular. Ben then asks what Gwen wants when she goes up to him, and he insists that he doesn't need Gwen's help, telling her he's changed his hero identity to the Black Spider and asked Spider-Man if he had a problem with it. That day, Ben sat alone and isolated from everyone else. After school, Ben got a call from Spider-Man about needing help against the New Enforcers at the Bugle. Ben then left, telling Aunt May he was going to beat up the New Enforcers. Black Spider arrived at the Bugle and tells Spider-Man to leave fighting to the big boys. Black Spider then kicks Ox into a wall. He also webs Ricochet's feet to the ground and withstands Shockers attacks, saying they tickled. Black Spider then grabs Shocker by the neck and begins punching him. When Gwen tries to stop him, Black Spider slaps her to the ground before realizing what he'd done and webs off. At a gargoyle, Black Spider thinks about how he nearly killed Shocker and hurt Gwen as he wonders what the suit's doing to him. At home, Ben figured he could get it off later before going downstairs and seeing Aunt May unconscious on the ground while Peter called the hospital. With Great Power As Aunt May slept in the hospital, Ben got an illusion put in his head where he actually saw Uncle Ben die. Ben then blamed Hardy for starting all this. At school the next morning, Ben planned to ditch Peter after school, so that he could kill Hardy without interference from Peter. When Gwen said she wished there was something she and the others could do, Ben snapped that there wasn't anything any of them could do. After school, Black Spider went to the Vault and confronted Hardy, grabbing him by the neck. When Peter arrived with Black Cat, Black Spider told Peter to back off as he knew what he was doing. After Black Cat pointed out that as a good guy, he couldn't kill Hardy, Ben asked why when he had the power, prompting him to remember Uncle Ben's words, with great power comes great responsibility. Ben tries to get the suit off as Black Spider refuses, saying the suit is Ben's only chance to make a name for himself. Ben's then cocooned in the Symbiote and relives the events that turned Peter into Spider-Man. At first, Ben hoped to avoid the accident and live in a world where there wasn't a Spider-Man to mess up Peter Parker's life. However, that fails, and he quickly continues reliving Spider-Man's origins until he recognizes Walter Hardy, asking himself what had he done. Black Spider then tells Ben that it was Peter's fault. Black Spider also suggested bringing Hardy to justice and getting paid by the police to bring in criminals, getting everything Ben had wanted as part of Peter and an individual. As Ben weakens, he's stopped from joining the Symbiote by the memories of Uncle Ben and Peter. Ben then relives when Uncle Ben told Peter how great power came with great responsibility. Black Spider admitted they were pretty words but pointed out that the words were told to Peter, and Peter let Hardy go down the elevator and shoot Uncle Ben when he stole his car. Black Spider's then pulled back by Peter as Uncle Ben has Ben relive when Spider-Man spared Hardy and relived all of Spider-Man's saves. Black Spider countered with the fact that those were Peter's saves. Peter then has Ben relives all the saves he himself had made since, having Peter's memories, he managed not to stumble once as a hero. Black Spider tried to use the idea that Peter was simply having them do all the hard work while Peter necked with MJ, which Uncle Ben discouraged by having Ben relive all the times he and Peter had worked together. Black Spider begins to lose his influence, with slimy tendrils begin to appear on him. Symbiote Black Spider tried to restrengthen himself by telling Ben that they were alone when the memories of Gwen, Mary Jane, Liz, and Harry appeared. Finally understanding that he wasn't alone, and that he was his own person instead of just a copy of Peter, Ben refused to become one with the Symbiote, prompting Symbiote Black Spider to attack. Scarlet Spider then worked with the memories of Spider-Man to attack the Symbiote, but Scarlet Spider got captured by the Symbiote before he was once again saved by the memories of his friends and family, jokingly referencing Harry Potter by saying he struggled because he had something worth struggling for. With all his emotional strength, Scarlet Spider said good-bye to the Symbiote, calling it a mademoiselle, and finally forcing himself out of the cocoon. Ben then clanged a bar on Hardy's cell to drive the Symbiote off, but he and Peter failed to catch it. This led Ben to believe they would soon face Venom again, but he took comfort int eh fact that he and Peter could stop him. After Peter had finally forgiven Hardy, Scarlet Spider suggested escaping before their toughest foes found out they were there. Ben then got his first actual kiss from Black Cat, which he admitted was awesome, before going to the hospital. Ben then apologized for what he had done and asked if Gwen had forgiven him. Gwen said of course and hugged Ben. When Aunt May woke up and revealed it was just a bad dizzy spell, Ben said he didn't know what he and Peter would do without her, thanking Aunt May when she pointed out they'd have their friends to help them. Ben also thanked Uncle Ben for his support. Venom Reborn A week later, Ben was estatic over Aunt May's recovery. During patrol, Scarlet Spider notes how he and Spider-Man are getting jumpy when they both think they saw Venom. At home, Ben agreed that Aunt May knowing made family life easier too when they saw her sleeping and realized Eddie was there. When Ben hears new philosophy, he translates into the fact that Eddie will kill anyone who so much as litters. During a fight outside, Scarlet Spider gets clothelined by Venom, but he manages to catch Venom off guard and save Spider-Man while Venom retreats. Ben then let Peter rest up for a bit the next morning until he came diown. Upon seeing a challenge by Venom on TV, Scarlet Spider joins Spider-Man in the fight, not doing much better aside from a double kick to his face. Scarlet Spider notes how they're going all out while Venom's barely trying when Spider-Man uses a bull horn to seperate the suit. Scarlet Spider then webs it up and throws it in a garbage dump. Ben then had a nice chat with the gang at home. That night, while Peter and Mary Jane were out, George and Gwen came over for a visit, and Ben was shocked to discover that Stacy knew that Peter was Spider-Man. Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man and the Beanstalk Category:Prince Ben and Peter Parker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Parkers Category:Reillys Category:Fathers Category:Uncles